Luna Rose Wiki
' ''Luna Rose.' Luna Rose currently is the roommate of Dazai Osamu, she is cheeky and likes to prank Dazai and post it online daily. She is aware of Dazai's previous past and current life style now. As happy and cheerful as she is, she can turn violent and she can do it well if you annoy her. Dazai is very over protective over Luna as she is one of the closest people to Dazai and understands him more than anyone. Personal Infomation ''Name: Luna Rose Ability Name: "For Ones Not" Gender: Female Birthday: 26th January Status: Active Likes: Bunnies, Cats, Snakes, Knifes, Dazai Osamu, sweets. Dislikes: people who are mean to Dazai, Broccoli. Appearance. Always selling off her appearance with a cheeky smile. Luna Rose has pale skin with red cheeks and a flustered nose, She has a curly blue innocent bob with lighter tips at the end with sharp stunning yellow eyes that show off her mischief. Her Lolita maid style dress has a giant puffy skirt that flows beautifully when she twirls (And drop kicks Dazai in the mornings...) She has a thin black ribbon tying her top together and a giant white one at the back to keep it all together. She has giant oversized puffy sleeves at the end of her dress and in it she feels adorable. To finish off her outfit, she has black thigh high socks to keep herself warm. Personality On the outside she has a very cheeky personality causing hell to her roommate Dazai Osamu by making his life hell by pranking him daily and posting it on her Instagram account @lunaroseoffical. she likes to tease him and photograph his stupid/embarrassing moments daily until he gets her back in revenge. However they both understand it is a joke and get on very well... deep down. Her and Dazai are both very protective of each over. She may be cute and sweet but if you mess with Dazai she is very talented at fighting and knife skills and isn't afraid to show off her ability. deep down inside, she has yandere traits, she hasn't shown any of these yet and is very supportive of Dazai's love life (his love for Chuuya *cough, cough*) Ability Ability name: "For Ones Not" Luna has a very cute Ability but a very deadly one too. she can shapeshift herself but also turn other objects to whatever she chooses she also give herself others abilities herself too but only human form ones. while making herself look scary for Halloween (because she hasn't found a job yet..) her ability can be very nasty in a fight cause the other fighter believe to go mad and confused with her skills. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse